The Gay One, The Gothic One, And Then There Was IT
by DegrassiLover
Summary: So Ellie and Marco have a one night stand. Then something happens! How will they both over come it. Then how will Ellie feel seeing all of her fiends possibley getting themselfes in the same problem.
1. Chapter 1

Ellie woke up early that morning, just like she had every other day for the last two weeks. She turned over and quickly got a bad feeling in her stomach. She ran to the bathroom. She knelt down on the ground. Her sweaty body felt good on the cold tile floor. Then it happened again, she got a weird bubbly feeling in her stomach, and soon everything she had eaten the night before was being flushed down the toilet. She wiped off her mouth with her sleeve, and pulled her self up. Looking in the mirror scared her, her skin was paler than usual, and her whole body was hot and clammy. She brushed the tangles out of her hair, and added her black eye make up. Then she got dressed and headed to school.  
  
"Ellie are you okay. You don't look so good." Ashley asked.  
  
"I'm fine I just didn't sleep well last night." Ellie replied.  
  
"Hi Ash." Craig said walking up and kissing her, "Hi Ellie."  
  
"Hi Craig." Ellie replied not really paying attention.  
  
Obviously she didn't notice but Ashley and Craig were talking to her.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Ellie." Ashley said.  
  
"What?" Ellie asked snapping back into reality.  
  
"Are you sure your okay?" Ashley asked again.  
  
"Yea, I think I might have the flu."  
  
"Maybe you should go to the nurse, you really don't look good."  
  
"Ash I'm fine!" Ellie yelled on of her mood swings hit again.  
  
Ellie went running off the urge to throw up hit her again. Bent over the toilet, her necklaces hitting it. An idea popped in her head.  
  
"Maybe it's not the flu. maybe I'm pregnant."  
  
The thought of this made her cringe. She thought about her night with Marco, and then how he was all over Dylan the next day. A small tear ran down her cheek, and then she heard a knock on the small stall door.  
  
"Ellie are you okay?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Ellie said standing up.  
  
She opened the door and crossed the room to the sink and mirror. She splashed her face with water, and dried off.  
  
"I really don't think your okay."  
  
"Okay Ash you figured it out. I'm not okay. I don't know if I have the flu or if I'm.."  
  
"Or if your what?"  
  
"Pregnant." Ellie whispered.  
  
"What! Ellie how is that possible?"  
  
"Marco." Ellie said looking down ashamed.  
  
"What! I cannot believe this Marco's gay. I mean when did this happen?"  
  
"After my dad left I was upset, and he come over to comfort me well one thing led to another."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure your pregnant?"  
  
"No, I don't know if I'm pregnant, or if I have the flu, or if it's something else."  
  
"Well why don't I come over after school, and we'll figure it out."  
  
"Okay can we do it at your house my mom is home?"  
  
"Yea that's fine." Ashley said hugging her.  
  
"Okay don't get all mushy on me just because I might be pregnant."  
  
"Fine, lets just get to class." Ashley said opening the door.  
  
Later on that day both Ashley and Ellie were in the bathroom at Ashley's house.  
  
"I'll give you some privacy.' Ashley said.  
  
'No, wait with me."  
  
Both girls sat on the side of the bathtub waiting for those three long minutes to pass. Ashley looked over at Ellie to see nervousness in her face.  
  
"It'll be okay." Ashley said.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
All of a sudden the time went off.  
  
"Ash you look I can't do it."  
  
Ashley got up off the side of the tub and went over to the counter. She picked up the test and stared at it in disbelief.  
  
"What does it say?" Ellie asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Ellie." Ash said.  
  
"SO it blue?" Ellie asked now crying.  
  
"Yea I'm really sorry."  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Tell Marco, tell your parents."  
  
"Marco. my parents, this isn't possible."  
  
"Well I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Then next day Ellie's alarm went off and all she wanted to do was rewind everything that had happened. She heard her mom fall off of the couch again. Her mom was drunk. Great she thought  
  
"If my mom is always drunk and my dad isn't back I could just never tell them." Ellie said to herself.  
  
"Hey Ellie." Marco said coming up to her at school.  
  
"Hi." Ellie replied.  
  
"Where have you been, I feel like we haven't talked in forever?"  
  
"You were with Dylan, I've been around."  
  
"Are you going to tell me I'm neglecting you?"  
  
"No I just need to tell you something later."  
  
"Tell me know what is it?"  
  
"I can't not here, but lets meet in the park after school."  
  
"Okay I'll be there."  
  
"I have to go." Ellie said seeing Dylan coming down the hall. Marco didn't notice he was watching him too.  
  
That afternoon Ellie was headed for the park. Marco was already waiting for her.  
  
"Ellie what's going on?"  
  
"I'm. I'm."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Marco sat back shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea I'm pregnant."  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
"Jeese you sound just like Ash."  
  
"You told Ash, before me?"  
  
"You weren't around. You were off flirting with Dylan."  
  
"I'm gay Ellie it's what I do."  
  
"Well you weren't gay a month ago."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The day after my dad left. You came over."  
  
"You mean. but we only.. It was just once."  
  
"Well do you think I just have sex everyday?"  
  
"Of course not, but It was just once."  
  
"That's obviously all it takes."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We are not going to do anything."  
  
"Ellie you can't do this alone."  
  
"Yes I can, you'll go back to being gay. I'll go back to having no social life. And once the baby is born I can put it up for adoption."  
  
"No, you can't just do that, this baby is going to be a mixture of you and me."  
  
"Great so it will be a gay, gothic freak."  
  
"Why are you being so hard on yourself?"  
  
"I have to be I let this happen."  
  
"You didn't do this alone, I was there too."  
  
"Yea but your gay what's my excuse?"  
  
"Ellie you don't have to have an excuse, you were upset that night."  
  
"How am I going to tell my parents?"  
  
"I don't know I've never been in this situation before."  
  
"Like I have."  
  
"Okay I know this is hard."  
  
"Marco you don't know anything! Hoe is this hard for you? You got your friend pregnant in a one-night stand. But you don't walk away from here having to deal with all of this."  
  
"Okay Ellie chill."  
  
"Don't talk to me like this isn't a big deal. Don't act like I'm over reacting."  
  
"Fine you can sit here and feel sorry for yourself. Dylan is waiting." Marco said walking off.  
  
"Of course he is." Ellie said.  
  
Ellie got up off the park bench and started to walk home. Many thoughts were going through her head.  
  
"Marco. My parents.. Adoption. Abortion."  
  
Then she turned the corner and walked up to her front door. She heard her mom's soap operas and the crash of glass and liquor bottle.  
  
"Maybe I should go to Ashley's." Ellie thought.  
  
She turned around and went to Ashley's house.  
  
"Hi Ellie, Ash is upstairs." Ashley's mom said answering the door.  
  
"Thanks." Ellie replied heading to Ash's room.  
  
"Ash?" She asked knocking on the door.  
  
She heard loud music blaring and books hitting the floor.  
  
"Craig must be over." Ellie thought.  
  
"Ash?" Ellie asked opening the door.  
  
"Ellie what are you doing here?" Ashley asked looking up from Craig.  
  
"Oh my god you're having sex one story above your mom?"  
  
"My mom's home?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Do you know what can happen, when you have sex I can't believe you!" Ellie yelled storming out.  
  
"What's up with her?" Craig asked now fully dressed.  
  
"She's having a hard time."  
  
"Ash just tell me what's going on."  
  
"Fine, Ellie's pregnant."  
  
"What, how is that possible?"  
  
"Well Marco came over to her house after her Dad left."  
  
"What! Marco's gay."  
  
"I know but I mean it happened."  
  
"I'm sorry but that's just creepy."  
  
"I should go fine her." Ash said leaving.  
  
"Ellie!" Ashley called knocking on Ellie's door.  
  
Ashley walked in the room.  
  
"Come on Ellie, talk to me."  
  
"I can't believe you were doing that, with your mom home and everything."  
  
"Ellie it's fine we used protection."  
  
"Like me and Marco didn't."  
  
"You mean you did?"  
  
"Duh, were not stupid."  
  
"Oh I just figured."  
  
"It's called a fault or a hole. Okay we weren't stupid."  
  
"I can't believe this, I could be pregnant!"  
  
"Well I doubt it but it's to early to tell."  
  
"Yea but if I am what do I do?"  
  
"You take the test, tell Craig, tell your parents, and figure out what you want to do."  
  
"How are you so calm."  
  
"I've had some time to think about it."  
  
"I still can't believe your talking this so well."  
  
"Ash I have been worrying about this all week. Now I've realized I just have to do something about it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Abortion."  
  
"Ellie! No you can't!"  
  
"Ash I have to there is no other option. See I have to do this alone, if you got pregnant you would have Craig. I have my gay best friend who is in love with Dylan."  
  
"Ellie Marco would do anything for you. Also what about adoption?"  
  
"I don't want Marco, and I don't want to have a baby."  
  
"So you would rather take a life instead?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Why no? What else am I going to do, I'm only 16."  
  
"Fine do what you want." Ashley said leaving.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next time..  
  
1. Ellie tells her mom about everything, pregnancy and her cutting her self. What will happen then?  
  
Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom can I talk to you?" Ellie asked finally coming downstairs.  
  
"No."  
  
"Mom it's really important."  
  
"Not now, now shut up I have a head ache."  
  
"I'm not just going to disappear. I have something really important to tell you."  
  
"Well it will have to wait, it's time for another drink." Her mom said picking up the bottle.  
  
"No!" Ellie said taking the bottle and glass.  
  
"Eleanor give me those back."  
  
"You listen and then you can have them."  
  
"What is it now some high school drama?"  
  
"If you call cutting and pregnancy a high school drama."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ellie was silent.  
  
Her mom stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked sternly.  
  
"It's nothing." Ellie replied.  
  
"Who is cutting? Who is pregnant?"  
  
"I am." Ellie said rolling up her sleeve, revealing deep scares.  
  
Her mom slapped her. Ellie could smell the alcohol on her breath when she yelled.  
  
"How could you do this? You've ruined our family!"  
  
Ellie couldn't help but wonder,  
  
"How are we a family?"  
  
Her mom continued hitting her before she got tiered and passed out on the couch. Ellie holding back tears raced to her room.  
  
"This is not happening, this is not happening." She said leaning up against the locked door.  
  
Hours later, her mom was still on the couch, Ellie was sitting on the floor. The phone was ringing off the hook but Ellie didn't dare answer it. It was, Ashley, Marco, or her father, three people she was too ashamed to talk to.  
  
"I've got to get out." She said getting up off the floor and slipping on her coat.  
  
She didn't know where she was going to go but she had to go somewhere. First she tried the dot, Ash and Craig were there. She slipped out just in time. Then she tried the beach, Marco and Dylan were there, she tried to leave un noticed but that didn't work, they saw her.  
  
"Ellie!" Marco called.  
  
She turned around "Crap!" She thought.  
  
"Come join us."  
  
"I was just leaving." Ellie yelled turning around.  
  
"Ellie wait!" Marco said running after her.  
  
"Why should I? All I want is a quiet place to sit and think."  
  
"Then come with me." Marco said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"The perfect place." Marco said leading her to the rocks. Both of them sat down.  
  
"Don't you need to get back to your boy toy?" Ellie asked.  
  
"That's not fair after the way you treated me."  
  
"The way I treated you! What about how you treated me!"  
  
"You acted like I was a jerk!"  
  
"You are a jerk!"  
  
"I am not I tried to be there for you."  
  
"No you haven't been there for me in months."  
  
"What about that night? Why did I come over then."  
  
"You want to know what I think. You came over because your not sure you want to be gay. But see now you have the guy you wanted. And it scares you that you might not want him any more!"  
  
"Ellie you have it all wrong."  
  
"Do I, or am I making more sense of the thoughts going through your head?"  
  
"I don't need this!" Marco said standing up.  
  
"Just admit it I'm right!"  
  
Marco walked away. Ellie watched him for a minute before turning her head and staring out into the ocean. Dylan came and sat down next to her.  
  
"Let me guess, Marco told you?"  
  
"Yes he did but um I came to help not criticize like everyone else seems to be doing."  
  
"How can you be so cool about this?"  
  
"I don't know but anyway you just need to work out your problems with Marco, and Ashley."  
  
"How do you know about Ashley?"  
  
"Well she's here looking for you."  
  
"Great."  
  
Ashley came and sat down, and Dylan left.  
  
"Ash I've had a hard day, what is it?"  
  
"I just want to talk to you. I mean you need a friend right now."  
  
"How does everyone else know what I need? Unless you have been in this situation, or can read my mind but only I know what I need."  
  
"Okay Ellie, what if I say I need a friend?"  
  
"I guess I could be one of those."  
  
"Great cause I need one right now."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"Could you use two?" Marco asked standing behind them.  
  
"Sure why not." Ellie joked.  
  
"Great cause I need one too." Marco said sitting down.  
  
"The gay one. The gothic one. And then there was it." Ellie said.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Okay and the friend too." Marco added.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More to come soon please read and review! 


End file.
